As shown in FIG. 1, a rotatable rack of the prior art comprises a fastening head 4 which is fastened onto a wall, and two holding rods 2 which are rotatably fastened at one end thereof with the fastening head 4 by a fastening bolt 5. The fastening end of each of the two holding rods 2 is provided with a retaining body 1 which is fastened with the fastening head 4 by the fastening bolt 5 in conjunction with a collar 3. The holding rod 2 and the retaining body 1 can be rotated together with the fastening bolt 5 serving as a pivot.
Such a prior art rotatable rack as described above is poorly designed in terms of its esthetic effect and its production efficiency.